Ladies' Night Out
by pyxydust
Summary: Ladies' Night. Guys' Night. Everyone enjoys some time with their friends. When insecurity strikes the Guys, Fang is more than willing to stir the pot at Snow's request while setting her sights on fixing what's between her favorite ex-soldier and scientist. Everyone else is just collateral damage.
1. Snow-Brained Idea

**A/N:** This is written episodically. Mostly because this is how it occurred to me, and partially because the time within the story is quite long while the meat of the story is more condensed.

As always, statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).

* * *

 **Guys' Night, Lebreau's Lounge, Saturday...**

"So. You...," Fang indicated the three men seated with her one-by-one, "want to see what we do on Ladies' Night."

Snow nodded enthusiastically while Noel was more cautious in his affirmative. Hope closed his eyes in resigned misery. Trademark audacious grin plastered amongst his stubble, Snow spoke for all of them...sort of. "Bingo! I mean, we trust the ladies, but you get to enjoy Guys' and Gals' Nights..." Here the usually intrepid man slowed to a halt.

 _Envisioning what Serah will do to him._ Hope's uncharitable thoughts spilled from his mind and out of his mouth without a filter. "Nevermind what Light will do to all of us..."

Noel shot his friend a disconcerted look. "Yeah, um, what it boils down to..."

Fang interrupted him with a smirk. "You're jealous? How cute."

"Hey! Not jealous." Noel was interrupted again, this time by Snow.

"Speak for yourself! Besides, weren't you the one crying about Yeul being more lively than usual after going out with the others a couple months back?"

"And?" Noel's blue eyes darkened under the sting of Snow's words. "You were griping that Serah wasn't as accommodating—"

"Hey! That was said in confidence!"

"Exactly." Hope's quiet, emphatic statement cut the other men's argument short. _I so do not want to know any more than necessary about their private lives!_

"Huh?" Snow's grunt caused Hope to shake his head.

"Think about it, Snow. When we meet up without Lightning and the others, we talk about things we don't necessarily want to share with them in that specific way. Right?"

"Well, yeah. So?"

Noel facepalmed hard enough to hear. "Dude. Seriously?" Snow casually flipped the young man off. Before the two began another argument, Hope continued.

"Don't you think Light and the others might do the same thing? And, if so, don't you think they might be just a bit upset?"

"Heh. Sis doesn't get 'a bit' anything. It's all or nothing with her."

That comment got under Hope's skin. He snarled, "You think I don't know that?!"

"This is entertaining and all, but I need to know if you're serious about spying on your other halves?" Fang's eyes glinted in pained understanding as Hope flinched. _Sorry, kid. You and Sunshine need to bite the bullet on this Not-Quite-Relationship Thing you've got going._

Not looking at the others, Snow again nodded. His enthusiasm was undiminished by logic and the near-guaranteed aftermath of getting caught. Noel nodded as well, and Hope whimpered pained gibberish.

"I'll consider that a unanimous 'Yes'." Fang smiled and winked in Hope's direction. _You'll thank me for this later._

"Well, it's been fun, but I need to go. I'll let you know the when, where, and how." The Oerban placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself upright. "It might take some time." She shot a glare at the large blonde while she addressed the entire table. "Try to behave until then."

"No promises." Snow's cocky grin vanished under the dual onslaught of Lebreau slapping the back of his head and Hope kicking his shin under the table. He muttered, "Ow!"

"Don't worry, Fang. I'll keep him ready for Serah's and Lightning's beating when he gets caught." The NORA member winked.

"Whose side are you on?" Snow's indignant question caused both women to laugh uproariously.

"Ciao." The tall woman gave a casual wave as she walked away.

Lebreau leveled a glare of her own at Snow, who wilted more than a little. "I'm not letting you share the blame with these two when it's your bone-headed idea to spy on Lightning and Serah!"

"No one said they had to come."

Just as the other two men sighed in relief at the reprieve, Fang's voice drifted back. "Oh, yes they do if I'm putting my neck on the line for this!"

Hope glared at his friend. "Snow, I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Didn't you already try that?" Snow was unphased by Hope's threat.

"Seriously?" Noel sent an evil grin Snow's way. "How could you miss?"

Hope growled in frustration. "I didn't. Like an idiot, I changed my mind at the last second."

Noel snorted as he tried to not drown on his beer. Snow responded, "I seem to remember a couple of missiles interfering."

"Shut up, Snow. I was still thinking about stabbing you when I came to."

Snow decided to let the matter drop in favor of reassuring his friends. "Don't worry. What could possibly go wrong?" He opened his arms wide reminding Hope of Lake Bresha.

Without missing a beat, Hope and Noel said, "Lightning."

* * *

 **Fang and Vanille's Home, Twenty Minutes Later...**

Fang stepped into the home she and Vanille shared, a small bungalow with a flower garden in front and a vegetable garden in back. "'Nille! I'm home."

"Fang!" The always exuberant Vanille skipped from the back of the house. "You're home early."

"Yeah, well, Snow was being a bone-head, and I didn't want to stick around long enough to be called as a prosecution witness in the trials of Noel Kreiss and Hope Estheim regarding the murder of Snow Villiers."

Vanille giggled at her wife's sardonic summation of the evening's Guys' Night. For her part, Fang pulled the smaller woman closer and wrapped her in a hug. _Perfection._

"It couldn't have been that bad." The red-head's muffled voice broke the spell.

"Oh yes it was. You wouldn't believe..." Fang paused. "Actually, it was Snow's idea so you might." The brunette pretended to flinch from the poke her partner across four worlds gave her. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you true, Vanille, I need your help with this one."

"Of course. So what's Snow's idea?"

"Would you believe spying on us during one of our Ladies' Nights?"

Emerald eyes widened surprisingly wide as Vanille pulled her hands to her chin. "What? Why?!"

"Jealousy he says. He wants to know what Serah's doing when it's just us."

"What about Noel and Hope? Surely they—"

"Noel's young and insecure. He's for it as long as everyone understands it's not because of jealousy." Fang looked away with a faraway gaze. "As for Hope... He was the voice of reason, like always." Gaze gaining a calculating edge, Fang looked at Vanille. "Truth is Hope doesn't want to do this, mostly."

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Curiosity piqued, Vanille thought of all the reasons the normally detached scientist might go along with Snow's foolhardy plan.

"Here's what I think and why I need your help. Yours, Yeul's, and Serah's..."

Vanille nodded in understanding. "Hope and Lightning are having a hard time of it, aren't they?"

"Yeah. And while Hope isn't for it, he didn't say 'No', either." Fang paused to assess her partner's likely response. "I kinda forced his hand."

Shaking her head reprovingly, the younger of the two nevertheless asked, "What can I do?"

Fang's sharp smile widened. "That's my girl. I need you to get Serah and Yeul to meet us here Thursday evening. Tell Serah we need to figure out a way to get her sister to dance. And I'm not talking that 'barely moving 'cause I have no rhythm' crap! With as graceful as that woman was on the battlefield, there's no way she didn't take dance or gymnastics lessons."

"What are you planning?" Curious green eyes stared into determined grey-green.

The taller woman snickered. "How much would you pay to see Snow or Noel tripping all over themselves to get to their ladies before any other guy on the dance floor?"

Giggling again, Vanille acknowledged, "Quite a bit."

Fang's expression turned cunning and a bit ruthless. "Now how much would you pay to see Hope and Light dancing in the middle of that same floor?"

The red-head gasped in unfeigned horror. "Light will kill him; all of them!"

A nonchalant shrug accompanied the older Oerban's answer. "Snow—Yes. Noel—Maybe. Hope—Never."

After some thought, Vanille agreed. "True. How are we doing this?"

"With allies, lessons, and lots of alcohol." The two dissolved into evil laughter. _You deserve this, Sunshine._


	2. The Hardest Part

**Oerban Residence, Thursday**

Thursday night arrived in its usual fashion and in its own time. A knock sounded on the brightly painted door to the Oerbans' home. Racing footsteps rushed from the dining room and down the hall. "Just a minute!" Grasping the door as she careened by, Vanille skidded to a stop in her socks. A huge grin broke out as she opened her door to reveal Serah and Yeul. "Hi! Come in." She stepped aside and allowed the other two women entry.

"Vanille! Is that them?" Fang's bellow came from the kitchen.

"Yep."

"Good. Now you all get in here and help me, would ya."

Serah chuckled. "It's no wonder she and Lightning get along so well and bicker so often. Those orders..."

A shrug from Vanille was her only answer.

"I heard that, Pinkie!"

Yeul and Vanille chuckled at Serah's indignant expression. Yeul placated her friend. "Let's just go help before she comes to get us."

"Too late." Their petite hostess looked to the brunette. "Fang, give them time to settle."

"Hell no. We're family. That means you get your asses in the kitchen and help the cook." Fang's smile and gleaming eyes softened her harsh words.

Shaking her head a bit at Fang's 'Pinkie' comment, Serah trailed the others. "You do realize I'm the same age as you now, right?"

Fang directed Yeul to grab the plates while Vanille finished setting out napkins. "Nope. I stand by my 'oldest hag on the planet' statement."

"So what are you cooking?" Serah followed the self-styled 'oldest hag' to the fridge and found a pitcher of iced tea filling her hands.

As Fang pulled glasses down from the cabinet, she replied, "I'm not giving away my secrets." Vanille snorted. "Quiet, you. You're not ruining the surprise either!"

"Oh-kay." Bewildered, Serah exchanged glances with Yeul, who shrugged. The younger Farron poured everyone a glass of tea. The doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Fang sauntered to the door. After a few minutes, she came traipsing back with three large pizza boxes and what looked like chicken wings and breadsticks. "Dinner." She set everything on the table with a flourish. "Is served."

"Pizza was your big secret?" Smiling, Serah took a seat in the middle of the table and filled her plate with wings and a couple of breadsticks.

"Simple. Quick. Easy to remember." Two pieces of pepperoni pizza and a couple of wings found themselves on Fang's plate.

"Not to mention delicious!" Yeul grabbed the two largest pieces of supreme pizza.

"And less clean-up." Vanille placed a piece of Hawaiian pizza on her plate along with a couple of chicken wings and a breadstick.

"No argument there." The smaller Farron shifted gears to the night's topic. "Vanille said you needed our help, Fang. With what?"

Fang smiled knowingly. "Your sister's 'Happily Ever After'."

* * *

 **Ladies' Night, Lightning's House, Saturday...**

That Saturday, Ladies' Night consisted of movies at Lightning's place. Hope helped her convert the formal dining room in her house into a small entertainment room when she moved in. It'd been her favorite room ever since. The room opened up onto the main hall and the kitchen. Serah and Light were in the latter now getting everyone popcorn and sodas for the first movie.

"Hey, Claire?" Serah did not look up from pouring the popcorn into a large bowl.

"Hmm?" Lightning glanced at her sister. _She's truly happy now._ A range of emotions tumbled through the elder—everything from happiness to pride to fear to sadness. She shook it off as best as she was able.

"I was wondering if you would teach Yeul, me, Vanille, and Fang how to dance." The younger woman held her breath as she felt her sister stiffen beside her.

"Why?" Unsurprisingly, the tone was hard, the word clipped.

"Well, Vanille, Yeul, and I want to go dancing. Of course, Fang will go with Vanille."

"So? Pay for lessons."

"You know Yeul and Noel can't afford that!"

"I'll pay for them."

"Lightning! They trust you. Yeul doesn't do well with strangers or groups. You know that, too."

"Why bother with dancing lessons, then?"

Serah sighed resignedly. "She wants to surprise Noel, ok. Vanille and I promised to learn with her, and of course Fang wants to learn, too. Just for Vanille's sake." The younger sister brought out the Big Guns. She turned her wide blue eyes to her sister. "Please?"

Lightning sighed. Closing her eyes, she gave in to her sister's pleading. "Fine."

"Thank you, Sis!" Serah leaped at Lightning and wrapped her arms around the taller woman tightly. "You won't regret it!" A conspiratorial grin was hidden in the elder's shoulder.

"I better not." Lightning nudged her sister away. "Let's take these out to the others." Serah nodded.

The pink-haired women were greeted with cheers as they entered the room. "'Bout time, Sunshine. We were about to mount a rescue!" Fang swiped a glass and handful of popcorn before sauntering over to the loveseat.

"Rescue from what, Fang?" Lightning took her soda and sunk into the bean bag chair in the middle of the floor. "Burnt popcorn kernels?" Her mouth quirked into a small smile.

"Nah. We were going to rescue the food from you." Lightning's left brow arched upward.

Serah spoke into the tense silence before her sister and Fang started arguing. "Light's agreed to teach us to dance."

"Really? Nicely done, Sunshine." Fang's drawl rubbed Lightning the wrong way.

"Shut up and watch the movie." The ex-soldier grabbed the remote and turned the TV on while simultaneously dimming the lights. "Oh. And just so you know, I won't go easy on you."

"We expect nothing less, Soldier Girl." Oerba's last huntress grinned wolfishly in the dark. _The hardest part is done._

Ladies' Night, Lightning's House, Saturday (three weeks later)...

Lightning watched Vanille, Fang, and Yeul stretch before their 'lesson.' Serah stood next to her humming a soft Cocoonian melody under her breath.

"How did you talk me into this again?" The ex-soldier had spent the last three weeks asking the same question at the beginning of the week's lesson. _How did 'Let's relax together without the guys' turn into 'Let's frustrate the living hell out of Light'?_

Serah chortled quietly. In a too-innocent voice, she answered, "The usual. I asked nicely."

Her sister stared at her askance. "Mm-hmm. I seem to remember a Big Blue Puppy Stare in there somewhere." Light smiled a bit.

Serah grinned. "Well. It might have been the patented Little Sister Asking Technique." She returned to her humming.

"Right." Light rolled her eyes. "Tell me again why I can't tell Hope about these little practice sessions?" She asked this question every lesson, too. _If anyone can get me through this insanity, he can._ She pushed the niggling feelings attached to that thought away.

Smiling sweetly as her humming came to an end again, Serah said, "Because you promised."

 _I'm done. Keeping these 'lessons' this secret is ridiculous. I'm going crazy with these four._ Lightning decided to push back this week. "And why was that necessary?" Serah didn't get the chance to answer.

"Don't worry about it, Sunshine." Fang slung her arm across her best friend's shoulder. "The less people who know, the less people there are to blab about it. Yeah?" The taller woman ignored the pointed look from her 'teacher' for the evening.

The younger Farron took the opportunity to join Vanille and Yeul before her sister blew up.

Fang continued completely unperturbed by the animosity rolling off the woman next to her. "The important thing is we keep this hush-hush so the surprise isn't ruined."

"You're kidding, right? You think Hope will tell?"

"Yeah. I do think he'd tell."

Light shrugged Fang's arm off of her and glared. With a huff, she came to Hope's defense. "He wouldn't tell. Especially if I asked him not to."

"What? Have you seen the kid drink?" Fang chuckled at Light's blank look; she drove her point home. "Exactly! I have, and he's the best-intentioned and sassiest blabber-mouth—just add alcohol—I've ever seen." The Oerban paused for effect. "Ever. Let Snow or Noel say something that gets under his skin, and it's done—Surprise ruined 'cause you can't keep it a secret from him." Gray-green gaze challenged aqua blue. "You'd think you two were a couple or something."

The others watched, awed, as a bright red flush rushed all the way to Lightning's hairline. "Wha—?! NO!" She turned and paced away from the others.

The tall brunette grinned knowingly. "If you say so, Light."

"Tch. Whatever." Lightning spun around to face her current nemesis, soldier mask firmly in place. "That doesn't even make sense."

Vanille's voice broke the rising tension, "We're ready."

Lightning took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Let's get started."


	3. Open Mouth

**Guys' Night, Snow and Serah's house, Saturday (five weeks later)…**

"So how long is this going to take, Fang?" Snow's question brought the others' conversation to a stop.

"As long as it takes, Snow." Fang held the large man's stare, taunting smirk firmly in place.

"Let it go, Snow." Hope raised his hands in surrender when both turned their attention to him. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." Noel kept quiet and watched.

"Seriously, how long does it take to talk Sis into going out instead of staying in?" Irritated impatience colored every word Snow bit out.

"As long as it takes." Fang's nonchalance further irritated her host.

 _I don't want to lose what I have with Light, and Snow's going to blow it._ Hope grasped his only chance at a reprieve. "Light's not much for going out. Maybe we should just drop—"

"Not a chance in hell." Fang's piercing gaze silenced the taller man before he could continue his thought. "I've started this, and you three are going to finish it."

"Yeah. So, when?" Snow's irritation turned into petulance.

Fang turned to glare at Snow. "When everything's ready." Her brow lifted in challenge. "Unless you want to put Sunshine on the spot. It worked so well for you back on Lake Bresha before I found you."

Noel butt into the conversation before the two fighters could trash Serah's home. "Hey, guys. That was a long time ago. Okay? Let it go."

"Not a chance." Snow didn't even bother to look in Noel's direction. "If we're going to do this, then let's do this."

"Do what, Snow?" Hope had had enough of the other man's stubborn nonsense. _He's been hyper-focused on this stupid plan for weeks._ The silver-haired scientist stepped into the stand off between two of his oldest friends. "Spy on your wife?" He then gestured toward Noel. "His girlfriend? Lightning?" Hope's voice dropped to a rumbling growl the others had never heard before. "I'm not losing what I have with Light just because you can't spend every living second with Serah!"

The tall blond man turned on Hope, stung. He retaliated without thought. "And what exactly do you have, Hope? A job that takes all your spare time, and a not-dating thing with Sis?" Ice blue eyes widened in shock at what fell out of the speaker's mouth. Snow reached toward Hope. "Hope…. I—"

Narrowed jade green eyes stopped Snow right in his tracks. Without a word, Hope turned on his heel and walked out of the house. He closed the door gently behind him as an eery silence filled the space between the others.

"Oh well done!" Fang sarcastically clapped as Snow stared slack-jawed at his front door. "Any other monkey wrenches you want to throw into the mix or knives you want to twist while you're at it?"

"Like I did it on purpose, Fang!"

"Doesn't matter, does it?"

"Would you both stop?!" Noel raised his voice to be heard over the other two. "Hope and Lightning didn't ask for this, Fang. And that was a really low blow, Snow." The older two looked away from the younger. "What are we going to do now?"

"Leave it to me." Fang sauntered out the door as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. The door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

 **Fang and Vanille's House, 20 minutes later...**

"Oh, heya, Hope." Vanille opened her door and gestured for the distressed scientist to come in. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thanks, Vanille. I'm fine." Hope shuffled in as the petite red head closed her door. _What am I going to do now? I have no idea why I'm even here. I should've just gone home if I wasn't going to talk to Light about this._

Vanille passed him, then lead him into the living room. "I heard from Fang. She said tonight was messy."

Hope scoffed softly behind her. "That's one way to put it." Running a hand over his face, he tried to explain without giving away too many details. "Snow is getting impatient with something, and Fang didn't help by dismissing him. When I pointed out that he might be out of line, he basically told me my life sucks so I have no valid input." He looked up into Vanille's eyes as she clasped his hands in hers.

"You're doing impor—" Hope cut her off.

"He's not wrong, Vanille." He dropped her hands and stood up to pace. "All I've wanted for a thousand years is to spend time with the people who mean the most to me, and I have that." Hope stopped in front of the Oerban women's bay window. "I've said I want more, but I always get side-tracked." A forlorn sigh passed his lips. "I don't know. Maybe I should just give up."

The peppy young woman stood up and approached him. "You could," Vanille wrapped her arms around Hope's waist from behind earning her a quizzical glance. "Give up, I mean." She leaned back and stared earnestly at him. "Do you really want to, though?"

Once the youngest, now the eldest, Hope considered the question. Finally, he answered. "No. No, I don't want to." He turned and returned the hug. "Thanks, Vanille. Some things, I just have to do."

"That's the spirit!" A bright grin spread across the younger woman's face before falling. "What are you going to do about Lightning?"

"I don't know." Hope stepped toward the front door. "Give Fang's idea a shot, I guess."

After he quietly closed the door behind him and drove off, Vanille picked up her phone and dialed a number. After two rings, it was picked up.

...

"He's ok…."

"Yes, he's going to go with the plan…."

"I don't know, Fang. He's not doing so well. What did Snow say, anyway?..."

"He what?!..."

"Well, slap him for me, too. That wasn't very nice."

She hung up the phone and locked up.

...

Fang sauntered back into the Villiers' residence and approached Snow. "Lucky for you, 'Nille is excellent at damage control." At the lack of response from the usually talkative man, the ex-huntress exchanged looks with Noel.

"So, how'd you know he'd go to Vanille, Fang?" Noel continued to watch Snow worriedly.

"It's what Hope does. Usually, he talks to Lightning. If it has to do with Lightning, he'll either bottle it or talk to Vanille or Serah. Since tonight involved Snow, too," Fang hazarded a glance in the large man's direction, "that meant Serah was out, and Hope was too wired to bottle it tonight." Fang shrugged in confusion as Snow remained unresponsive.

"Well, are we a go, then?" Noel's hopeful tone was not enough to pull Snow out of whatever thoughts he fell into.

"Yep." Dark blue eyes met grey-green as the owner of the house continued to stare into the floor between his hands where he slouched on the couch.

"Ah, Snow?" Fang poked him in the shoulder.

Shaking his head, Snow looked up, gaze still far away. "Yeah, Fang."

"Everything's okay. Vanille was able to talk Hope down."

"Yeah. I heard." Snow turned toward the floor again. _Everything is not ok. I just told_ _one of_ _my best friend_ _s_ _that the love of his life doesn't care_ _about him_ _. Sis is going to kill me._ He pulled himself to his feet. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, guys. See yourselves out?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." The two Pulsians in another life watched as Mr. Optimist disappeared down the hallway.


	4. Insert Foot

**Snow and Serah's house, Tuesday...**

"He what?!" Serah's shrill exclamation echoed throughout her home, through the windows, and to the street. "How could he do that?!"

"Well, to be fair, Serah, it was a pretty heated discussion." Vanille tried to play peacekeeper since the last thing she and Fang needed was for the guys to figure out the girls were wise to their plan and the girls to figure out Fang's idea was actually Snow's idea to begin with.

"I don't care, Vanille. Snow should never have been so cruel." Serah's eyes filled with tears. "It's just not like him to do that. And to Hope of all people…." Her voice trailed off.

Fang put her two cents' worth in. "Well, he knew that as soon as he opened his mouth. Hope walked out anyway."

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't leave after that?" Yeul was just as confused as Serah at the argument between Hope and Snow. "Hope's always been calm and thoughtful. Of course he'd leave before saying something cruel to one of his friends."

"That's Hope's problem, though. He thinks too much." Fang again tried to steer the conversation away from the subject of Hope's and Snow's argument. "That's why we're doing this—because Sunshine's the same way." She stifled a sigh. _And those two are painful to watch._

"You're right." Serah took a deep breath and pushed her tears away. _I'll deal with Snow later._ She smiled at the ladies around her dining room table. "Here's the plan. I'll pick Lightning up after work on Thursday next week and bring her here to get ready. Fang, you and Vanille are going to pick up Noel and Hope and bring them to the dance club. You need to be there by about seven. Yeul, I'll have Snow pick you up at six and bring you to the club to meet with Noel."

Fang rapped her knuckles against the table to get Serah's attention. "Sorry, luv. That won't work."

"Why not?" Serah glared back at Fang. "It's a perfectly reasonable way to get everyone there."

"True, but the whole point is for your sister to not even suspect we're in cahoots with each other or with the gents. Right?"

"Yeah, but she already does."

Vanille stepped into the conversation at this point. "And Lightning is less likely to go if she suspects there will be a lot of people she knows there. Right?"

Serah thought it over. "Well, yeah. But she won't go with anyone else except Hope, and he's out of the question."

Fang smiled slyly and motioned the other women to move closer. "This is how we're getting around that little detail…."

* * *

 **Guys' Night, Fang and Vanille's Home, Saturday...**

"I can't make it, Fang. I have plans Friday." Jade green eyes matched the stubborn set of his jaw as Hope stared Fang down. _There is no way I'm giving up my time with Light to indulge this stupid plan!_

"It wouldn't happen to be with Sunshine, would it?" Fang's shrewd smile lit Hope's temper to simmer.

"What if it does?"

"Well, how about you meet us at the Underground." Black hair framed a sharpening smile. "Serah's already made sure Light will be there after work."

"You're going to drag Light to a dance club," Hope paused for effect, "after work? On a Friday?" He'd heard nothing from her about a change in plans, and he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Yeah." Fang smiled at his incredulous expression.

"Won't she suspect something, though?" Noel's voice faded to a whisper at Fang's look.

"Nope. We've shifted next week's Ladies' Night to Friday at the club…."

Snow interrupted. "How'd you swing that, Fang? Sis wouldn't even give up her date night with Hope for Serah's graduation dinner; we had to move it to Saturday."

Silver hair whipped around as Hope snapped his eyes in Snow's direction with a startled "Wha—?!"

"Heh. You didn't know?" Gargantuan shoulders shrugged.

"Why would Light…,"

Fang sighed. "Back to the point. Yeah, I'm bringing Light with me to the club after work. No, she didn't have a choice; Serah made sure of that. You three wanted to know what we do on Ladies' Night; here's your chance." Grey-green eyes sharpened to glass. "Be there 20 minutes after we're supposed to arrive to be sure everyone is there and distracted."

Snow chuckled. "No wonder it took forever to convince Sis to go out." He winked at Fang, "Go big or go home, huh?"

Hope put a damper on Snow's enthusiasm. "Yeah. Great. Light will be in an uncomfortable environment because Serah asked." He shook his head in disgust. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." Hope's dejected tone caught everyone by surprise.

"Y'know, Hope, you don't have to do this." Noel squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"I thought you were—" Snow had no chance to finish.

"I'm not leaving Lightning to deal with this alone." Hope got up and left.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Fang's sarcastic statement broke the fragile silence.

"True. At least he didn't pull a knife out of your kitchen."


	5. Go Big Or Go Home

**Ladies' Night, The Underground Club, Saturday…**

"Well, we're here. Noel's nowhere to be seen. I'm leaving." Lightning stopped short as Fang caught her arm.

"No. You're not." Fang gently and firmly guided the ex-soldier back to their table. "You're gonna sit here and drink with me while Yeul, Serah, and Vanille mingle." She passed a pink furious fairy to the disgruntled woman.

"Why is it so important that I be here, anyway?" Sipping the cocktail calmed Lightning somewhat. _I could've spent my evening with Hope. But nooooo… I had to let myself get roped into this instead._

"Moral support and to see how far your pupils have come in just a matter of weeks." Fang smiled. "That's gotta feel good, yeah?" At Light's less than enthused look, she added, "And there's always the opportunity to make Noel feel like shit if he stands Yeul up."

Pink wisps flicked alcohol-pinkened cheeks. "Tch. If Noel doesn't show, something must've happened."

"True, but the thought kept you at the table." The brunette flashed a grin at her pink-haired friend as she scanned the crowd. Fang perked up at what she saw in the dimness. "Come on, Sunshine. Time to get this show on the road." Grabbing a bewildered Light, Fang flagged down her partners in crime as they all hit the dance floor.

"Oh, HELL no!" Lightning found that, as much as she tried, she could not leave the crowd of four surrounding her on the dance floor without doing more harm than she was willing to.

"Loosen up, Light. It's fun!" Serah's pink cheeks were a shade or two darker than her sister's attesting to her alcohol consumption. She grabbed her sister and tried to get her to move with the bass' rhythm that shuddered the air around them.

"See? Even Yeul is moving with the music." Vanille's chirpy voice directed Lightning's attention to Yeul… Who was dancing closely with some kid she didn't know.

 _The fuck? Where's Noel?_ Lightning tried to scan the crowd. Finding nothing she muttered, "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Here, let me help with that." Light found herself staring at an apparent friend of Fang's as she handed him another pink cocktail to hand to Lightning. "Name's Ethan." Light caught sight of the Oerbans' laughing faces behind her new 'friend.'

 _I'm going to kill them both._ Lightning narrowed her eyes at her two friends. Then she took the drink and downed it. "Lightning." The elder sister soon found the younger dancing closely with yet another stranger. _What. The. Actual. Fuck?!_ She jumped as she felt Ethan's hands settle on her waist.

He paused as he felt her startle. "I hope this is ok. You look great on the dance floor, and Fang suggested I dance with you." Ethan smiled, brown hair dropping haphazardly into brown eyes gave him a slight puppy dog air. To his credit he didn't move until she gave the ok.

"Fine. One dance." Light ignored Ethan's startled glance. _Hmph. Probably not used to being turned down._ She was surprised at the ease with which he moved as they started dancing. _And that would be why he's not used to being turned down._ A blush further darkened her cheeks.

Ethan wrapped his arms more firmly around his dance partner's waist and pulled her closer. "How do you know Fang?"

"We've worked together off and on for years. You?" With nowhere else to place them, Lightning placed her hands on Ethan's shoulders. She found herself fighting to relax into the dance. _He's a good dancer; he's just too short and too broad._

"She and I worked in Australia for a while. Animal rescue." Brown eyes turned to gaze at the Oerban women. "She and Vanille are great."

"Yeah. Great." The sarcastic lilt was lost in the music.

...

Snow arrived with Noel and Hope in tow. "Wow. Pretty busy tonight, huh?"

"What did you think would happen? Fang can't afford to rent the place for an hour, let alone an entire evening." Noel's dig rolled off the larger man like water off a duck's back. Snow was too busy scanning the crowd with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"I can't see them. Maybe they've already left." Hope felt off. The bass was digging into his skull, and he felt twitchy and closed-in standing in the crowd. He began to suit actions to words.

"Nuh-uh." Both Noel and Snow grabbed Hope's arms.

"Fang will have our hides if we don't show up." Noel pulled his hand back as Hope glared.

"I don't care. They're not here."

"What if you're wrong, Hope?" Snow added his voice to Noel's argument. "If Sis is in there..." Hope cut him off.

"Fine. But if she's not and neither is Fang, I'm out."

"Fair enough."

The three men wended their way toward the bar near the dance floor. Each of them fended off a few come-ons in the process. Once they arrived, they ordered their drinks and turned to scan the crowd for their ladies per Fang's earlier instructions.

 _I could've spent my evening at home and waited for Light. She'll need a sympathetic ear after this. But nooooo. I let myself be talked into this non...sense…_ Hope's thoughts careened to a halt.

In front of them, not five feet away, danced the ladies.

And three of them were not alone.


	6. Collateral Damage

**Ladies' Night, The Underground Club, Saturday...**

"Serah?!" Snow stumbled to his feet, dribbling his drink down his front. "What are you doing?!"

The four couples on the floor stopped cold. Fang and Vanille looked on wearing Cheshire cat grins that slowly faded.

"S-snow?!" Serah jerked back from her dance partner in shock. "What are you doing here?!" She saw Noel and Hope behind Snow. "Oh, no. I thought it would just be Hope and Noel."

"And that makes bumping and grinding against some other guy better?!"

"We weren't 'bumping and grinding', Snow! We were dancing!"

"Is that what that's called? Could've fooled me!" Snow was incensed. He stepped toward the guy sporting a purple mohawk and piercings everywhere. "Get your hands off my wife!"

...

"Yeul! Who's this?" Noel stormed up to the gent holding his beloved too close for his comfort.

Unperturbed by his outburst, Yeul answered. "Noel, this is Alex." She gestured to her dance partner, a blond young man who resembled Hope at 14 more than Noel at 19. "Alex, this is Noel."

Alex nodded shakily in Noel's direction. "Well, it looks like your boyfriend's here, so I'll just go." He left without a backward glance.

Noel growled too low for Alex to hear, "You'd better."

"That wasn't very nice, Noel." Noel didn't flinch from Yeul's admonishment.

...

The last couple had eyes only for each other. And a third wheel.

"Light." Hope's voice was clipped and barely carried to where the woman stood with her dance partner. He noticed her hands had dropped to his elbows while his hands stayed attached to her waist. Eyes narrowed in warning as the silver haired man stared down the brunette.

"Hope." Lightning stood, numb from the alcohol and shock of seeing Hope and Snow there when she had only been expecting Noel.

Ethan broke the stalemate. "Hi, I'm Ethan, a friend of Fang's." He looked at Lightning before pulling away. "It was a nice dance, Lightning. Thanks." He walked over to Fang and Vanille. Leaning in close, he offered a warning of his own to the intrepid pair, "If that guy comes after me, I'm spilling the beans."


	7. Fall Out

**Ladies' Night, The Underground Club, Saturday...**

To Hope's comfort, Lightning didn't acknowledge Ethan's exit.

Lightning turned toward her partner. "What are you doing here? I thought it was just going to be Noel."

"What do you mean you were only expecting Noel?" Hope stopped short. _They weren't supposed to expect any of us._

"I was asked to teach Yeul and the others to dance so that Yeul could surprise Noel." Finely arched pink brows pulled down in thought. Aqua blue eyes narrowed before fastening on the grey-green cautiously looking on. "Fang." Hope's jade green hardened as he followed his partner's gaze.

Fang looked at Lightning and Hope as she heard the Soldier Girl drawl her name out sharp as the blade on a blazefire sabre. Smirking, Fang drawled back, "Light."

Hope and Lightning turned their attention toward the others caught up in the Oerban's shenanigans. Serah was in tears while blocking Snow from comforting her while Yeul stood, arms crossed and toe tapping, as Noel struggled to explain that he wasn't jealous despite his behavior.

"Fix. This." The two walked out leaving Fang to clean up her mess.

* * *

 **Hope's House, Late Saturday/Early Sunday…**

"How much did you have to drink, anyway?" Hope laughed as Lightning slouched against the side of his couch.

"Not so much that I didn't notice something interesting, and enough that I'm going to call you out on it." Light smirked at her protege-turned-partner.

Hope straightened up cautiously. "What did you notice me do?"

Light's smirk broadened as she leaned forward to 'boop' him on his nose. "You didn't think much of Fang's friend, did you?"

Green eyes narrowed again. "Which one?"

"Ethan." Light grinned as Hope's mouth pinched a bit and his eyes narrowed further. _Still can't hide his reactions._

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Just thought I'd point that out." A slender finger poked a forehead, reminiscent of lifetimes ago. A larger hand gently engulfed the smaller.

 _It's now or never. Fang did this for us._ Holding her hand over his heart, Hope asked, "Do you know why I didn't like him?"

"Nope." Lightning's gaze dropped from Hope's, exposing her vulnerability to his next words. _Get a grip, Farron. You two are good friends. Don't blow that._

Hope stood suddenly to his full 5'11" height. "Dance with me."

"What?" Aqua blue clashed with sea green.

"C'mon, Light. Dance with me." He grinned down at his mentor-turned-partner. Noticing her confusion, he elaborated. "It will answer my question for you."

Pink brows arched higher. "Alright." Lightning stood in front of Hope as he turned on some music with the nearby remote.

"Just move with me." A gentle smile coaxed the woman to step closer. As Hope wrapped his arms around Light's waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed for the first time that night. They swayed to the soft music.

As one song led to a second led to a third, cool lips brushed the shell of her ear. "He was too close to you." Arms tightened around a slender waist as hands slowly caressed their way up her back. "He was where I want to be." Hands softly tangled themselves in long pink strands. "Where I've always wanted to be." A gentle tug tilted lightly glossed lips up toward his. Aqua blue eyes, now darkened to cerulean and lacking any haze of alcohol, gazed into jade green.

Smile quirking up one corner of her lips, Light replied to his unasked question, "What're you going to do about that?" She watched, awed, as jade darkened to turquoise.

A harsh whisper was all Hope could manage, "How about this?" He pressed his lips to hers and watched as her eyes widened in surprise. Heart beating fit to burst, he relaxed into the kiss as Light's eyes fluttered closed.


	8. Worth It

**Sunday, Hope's House…**

Lightning floated in a semi-conscious cloud of feeling. Safe. Warm. Cherished. Surprisingly, she'd slept the night through. She was reluctant to surface further into consciousness than where she was, but the warmth beside her had other ideas.

"Mmm'Light?" A cold nose attached to morning stubble and a shaggy case of bedhead nuzzled her neck where it joined her shoulder. "You 'wake?"

She snuggled deeper into him. "No." She elbowed him when he unsuccessfully stifled a chuckle. "G'back t'sleep, Hope."

"'Kay." Fingers intertwined on the bed in front of them, the two fell back into an easy slumber.

* * *

 **A/N:** And with that bit of tooth-rotting fluffiness I call this story-Done. I know the chapters get progressively shorter, but word count never has mattered to me as much as whether a scene felt finished or not. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm moving on to my other stories (FINALLY!), and I'd love to hear what you think of the ones already done. Feel free to PM me or check out my profile to find me elsewhere.


End file.
